1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of play structures and, in particular, to the field of commercial play structures for entertaining multiple play participants.
2. Description of the Related Art
The popularity of family-oriented theme parks and commercial recreational facilities has increased dramatically. Water parks, in particular, have proliferated as adults and children alike seek the thrill and entertainment of water attractions as a healthy and enjoyable way to cool off in the hot summer months.
Water parks typically incorporate a variety of different water attractions. One of the most popular water attractions is the water slide. Commercial water slides typically include a riding surface and a plurality of water outlets at the upper entrance portion thereof for admitting water directly onto the riding surface. The water on the riding surface provides a lubricant, reducing friction between the ride participant and the riding surface. Additional water outlets may be interspersed at intervals along the length of the slide, as desired, to provide additional lubricant and/or to accelerate or decelerate the ride participant, as desired. The pull of gravity and/or water acceleration propels the ride participant from one end of the slide to the other. The ride participant typically exits the ride at the end by splashing into a receiving pool at ground level.
A climbing structure or stairway is typically provided adjacent the slide to enable ride participants to ascend to the entrance of the slide. Typically, only one person at a time is able to slide down the slide; others are either climbing the stairs to the top or waiting in an adjacent queuing area for their turn to ride down the water slide. Due to the popularity of these rides, the queuing areas often extend down the climbing structure, and participants may be forced to wait up to 20 minutes or more for their turn to slide down the riding surface. The extended waiting time is a common complaint among play participants since the ride itself typically lasts only a short while.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a more continuous and entertaining play experience for play participants. The play structure of the present invention comprises a number of different play levels interconnected by various climbing structures and rides. Upon reaching certain play levels, play participants are able to choose from two or more paths to other play levels. Unlike prior art play structures having one or more slides which start at the top of the structure and go all the way to the bottom, the play structure of the present invention allows play participants to explore a number of different paths through the play structure, enjoying a variety of rides along the way.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a multi-level play structure is provided for entertaining play participants. The play structure comprises multiple play levels at various elevations, including an upper play level, a lower play level, and one or more intermediate play levels. Multiple rides, such as gravity induced rides, and climbing structures connect two or more of the play levels. At least one of the intermediate play levels is connected to two or more other play levels by at least one ride and at least one climbing structure, thereby allowing play participants to choose between two or more different paths to other play levels upon reaching the intermediate play level.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a multi-level play structure is provided for entertaining play participants. The play structure comprises multiple play levels at various elevations, including an intermediate play level. A first ride connects the intermediate play level to a play level at a higher elevation, and a second ride connects the intermediate play level to a play level at a lower elevation. A climbing structure connects the intermediate play level to a play level at either a higher or lower elevation.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a multi-platform play structure for entertaining play participants is provided. They play structure comprises a plurality of platforms located at various elevations, including an intermediate platform. A climbing structure connects the intermediate platform to a higher platform, a first ride connects the intermediate platform to a higher platform, and a second ride connects the intermediate platform to a lower platform. Upon reaching the intermediate platform, play participants can choose either to climb the climbing structure to the higher platform or slide upon the second slide to the lower platform.
For purposes of summarizing the invention and the advantages achieved over the prior art, certain objects and advantages of the invention have been described herein above. Of course, it is to be understood that not necessarily all such objects or advantages may be achieved in accordance with any particular embodiment of the invention. Thus, for example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the invention may be embodied or carried out in a manner that achieves or optimizes one advantage or group of advantages as taught herein without necessarily achieving other objects or advantages as may be taught or suggested herein.
All of these embodiments are intended to be within the scope of the invention herein disclosed. These and other embodiments of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments having reference to the attached figures, the invention not being limited to any particular preferred embodiment disclosed.